sw_distant_futurefandomcom-20200214-history
Darth Revan
Revan—renowned as the Revanchist, reviled as Revan the Butcher, worshiped as the Revan, dreaded as the Dark Lord of the Sith Darth Revan, and praised as the Prodigal Knight—was a human male who played pivotal roles as both Jedi and Sith in the Mandalorian Wars, Jedi Civil War, and Great Galactic War. Believed to have been born around 3994 BBY in the Outer Rim Territories, the child later known as Revan was found by the Jedi Order and apprenticed to the Jedi Master Kreia. The Padawan had an insatiable hunger for knowledge and soon became the Jedi's most promising pupil. Alongside his friend Malak, he became a Jedi Knight and a vocal and charismatic critic of the Order's inactivity in the ongoing Mandalorian Wars between the Galactic Republic and the Mandalorian Neo-Crusaders. In defiance of the Jedi Council, the Knight took upon the name Revan and started the Revanchist movement to combat the Mandalorians as the Republic Military's Supreme Commander. Revan and his forces gradually pushed back the Mandalorians, saving countless worlds at the price of devastating moral compromises and the embrace of dark side practices. On Malachor V, Revan defeated the Mandalorian leader Mandalore the Ultimate in single-combat and ordered the activation of the Mass Shadow Generator superweapon, destroying both armies and the planet but winning the war in the process. Revan and Malak, now hailed as the greatest of heroes, vanished into the Unknown Regions to investigate a mysterious Sith influence behind the war. They discovered a hidden Sith Empire and fell under the thrall of the Sith Emperor Vitiate. Vitiate directed the newly anointed Darth Revan and Darth Malak to find the mystical Star Forge to escalate plans of a galactic invasion, but the pair broke free from his mind control and used the Star Forge for themselves—creating their own Sith Empire and a fleet of warships. Intent on unifying the galaxy to destroy the lurking Sith menace, they returned to the galaxy as conquerors and battled the Jedi and the Republic in the resultant Jedi Civil War. Revan almost succeeded, but Malak usurped the throne and fired aboard his flagship during a Jedi ambush led by Bastila Shan. Revan nearly died, but Bastila healed him and took him before the surviving Jedi for judgment. The Jedi Council used their powers to wipe Revan's mind and soon retrained him as a Jedi. Alongside Bastila and newfound companions, Revan was tasked to relocate the Star Forge—the heart of Darth Malak's Sith Empire. Across his journey, Revan picked up more allies and fell in love with Bastila, but they were eventually intercepted by Malak’s flagship. Malak revealed to Revan his true identity as the former Dark Lord, then captured and corrupted Bastila to the dark side. Revan escaped and, in a last stand, led the remaining Republic fleet against the Star Forge, redeemed Bastila back to the light side, and killed Malak in battle, destroying the Sith Empire he created. Revan married Bastila and sank into obscurity until mysterious visions from his past led him to rediscover Vitiate's Sith Empire. Alongside his former protégé Meetra Surik, also known as the Jedi Exile, and the Sith Lord Scourge, Revan attempted to assassinate the Emperor. However, Scourge betrayed the pair, killing Meetra and helping Vitiate imprison Revan. Kept in stasis for three-hundred years, Revan waged telepathic war against the Emperor, tempering his hate and stalling his invasion at terrible cost to his own psyche. Revan was eventually freed by Republic forces and took control of the Foundry space station to construct an army of extermination droids against the Empire, but he was foiled and killed by an Imperial strike team. However, his centuries of anguish had splintered his mind and, although his lighter half became one with the Force, his darker half rejected death and resolved to destroy Vitiate. Although the Emperor's physical body had already been destroyed in battle, his hibernating spirit lingered, so Revan planned to resurrect Vitiate to a physical form to permanently destroy him. A coalition of Imperial and Republic forces, fearing that Revan's meddling would only bring untold destruction, united with Revan's light side spirit to defeat him on Yavin 4. Though the Emperor still reawakened and escaped to the galaxy at large, the two halves of Revan merged together in peace and died a third death. Over three millennia later, the Sith Lord Darth Bane discovered Revan's Sith Holocron and used its teachings to destroy the reigning Brotherhood of Darkness and as inspiration for the Rule of Two, paving the way for Darth Sidious. Eons later, at the peak of the resistance war, 2 Jedi entered the sacred caves in ilum, and were met by a ghost named ‘Master Kal Malar‘ and convinced the Jedi to help him, resulting in his resurrection. After murdering the Jedi fools, He instantly set about galaxy domination, manipulating friends against friends, as was at the peak of his power when one last desperate attack led by Joshua Ido and a clone of Nova finally slew him. His body shattered into shards, scattering throughout the galaxy. With the help of admiral yaarm, a large amount of these shards were combined- and thus once the final shard is found, the finale shall start. He now resides in a top of the art droid, relentlessly searching for the elusive shard, that knows all too well of his fate. Category:Characters